


You're so Difficult

by PsychaoticButterscotch



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Betrayal, Bigender, Depression, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Music, Romance, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Romance, non-binary, what's sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychaoticButterscotch/pseuds/PsychaoticButterscotch
Summary: In a small town in Colorado, there were four boys. Four children that were exposed to the world at an early age, but kept holding their young perspectives throughout dysfunctional events. But once they grew up, they encountered many people and managed to survive through horrendous adventures.You may think these four boys are the main characters that you would enjoy their company with, but Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh, and Eric Cartman are not your usual magnetic connections.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**_Overflowed with emotions, we can control._ **

**_Our thoughts is what we cannot control._ **

* * *

* * *

 

 

_"You know, at one point Marsh, I will not have the hesitance to actually stab you in the neck. But for now, shut up and give me my ten dollars."_  
  
_"Honestly Tucker, we're eighth graders and you're treating this situation like we're back in fourth grade."_  
  
_"Hey, I told you, if you do not want my help, you can ask McCormick. We both know that dude is willing to do anything to get his hands on some money."_  
  
_"Ugh, you sound like Cartman. Fine, whatever. Here, now, can you please just boost me up?"_  
   
As Craig squatted down with his hands folded together to cup Stan's foot, Stan gingerly placed his right foot on Craig's hand and with enough force, Craig pushed Stan up and successfully, Stan grabbed the ledge of the window. Once he got in, he pulled Craig in and they looked around for a bit.

"This house seems pretty nice. For cult people, I thought they would just decorate it with skulls and dead rabbits hanging from the walls, or some shit like that." Craig said as he inspected the house. Stan rolled his eyes and turned to Craig.

"Dude, you've been hanging out with Cartman too many times. It's usually Kenny to stay by him, not you." Stan replied to his _'friend'_.

"Oh gee, well I'm _so_ sorry if you're jealous of me hanging out with Cartman more than you with Kenny. I wouldn't have if Clyde hadn't moved away or if Token hadn't transferred. Not to mention if you were so busy with that girlfriend of yours."  
   
Stan rubbed his temples and sighed. "Dude, don't be a dick. I told you, Wendy and I have something serious going on, and we both plan to keep our relationship steady as possible."

  
"Oh, so you guys before were just playing pretend or was also breaking up more than two times not serious enough?" Craig mentioned as he picked up an object of the table.

Stan rolled his eyes and opened a few of the cabinets. Telling Craig to follow him up the stairs to the rooms of the family, Craig made a comment about something that made Stan almost push Craig down the stairs.  
Reaching the rooms, they opened a door and there was a room that looked like it belonged to a kid. Investigating would be a word only Eric Cartman would put, but as Craig would put it, _"acting like robbers with the skills of a pregnant pig."_  
Once they found the object they were looking for, they heard the front door open. With a panicked look on both of the boys' faces, they opened the window and swiftly jumped, but instead of being quiet like a church mouse, Stan groaned loudly to only alert one of the members of the household quickly look out their front door to see two teens running away.

  
_"Ya damn kids! If you come back here, I will call the cops!"_

* * *

 

>   
>     
>     
>  "Stanley Randall Marsh! What were doing at Mr. Aller's house with Craig Tucker?!"

  
Stan and Craig were sitting on the green couch in Stan's residence as both teens looked roughed up and eyes looking at opposite directions. Laura and Thomas Tucker were standing in front of their son, Thomas with a stern look and Laura with an expression of anger. Stan's parents, Randy and Sharon Marsh stared at their son, expecting an answer from him.

  
"Craig, you know better than to break and enter someone's house! Just be glad that Mr. Aller's is not going to press charges. But you are grounded! No video games for at least two weeks!"

  
Craig laid back and huffed, resisting the urge to flip of his parents was difficult since he didn't want to have an extra day or two of being grounded for already pissing them off. Craig's eyes shifted to Stan as he gave him a stoic look.Stan already felt Craig's piercing gaze already pierce his soul and said, "Mom, Cartman told us to do it! We're just doing him a favor."

Both Stan's parents and Craig's parent's suddenly changed their auras to angry and disappointed to pitiful and understanding.  
  
For anyone who knows Eric Cartman, especially in South Park, they all know that when it comes to the Cartman family, it's a gray area. All families knew, especially Stan's and Craig's parents, how messed up Eric Theodore Cartman is. He is a sociopath, a racist, a sexist, and every little of evil that even the devil would stray away from him. Eric's mother is a whore and he was considered a bastard son. His family was not very close since they refuse to associate with Liane the whore and her devil child. Everyone would blame how Liane raised and spoiled him, but others would blame Liane in general for being too horny with one of the Denver Broncos’ players. Seeing how at a young age Liane had to raise her child with only herself for support brought anyone uncomfortable to hear the sob story. It does make you feel pity once you heard it but spending time with the actual people can make a person cringe. Especially if your sons hang out with Eric almost every day.

  
Sharon and Laura gave each looks of sympathy and decided to let them off the hook since they were just at that rebellious teen phase and being friends with Eric Cartman was an effect.  
Both Stan and Craig mentally smirked at the original excuse of _'Eric Cartman made me do it! I'm only doing this for him!'_ but from their outside appearances, they were unfazed and disinterested of the situation. 

  
"Well kids, if it's because of that, we understand," Stan and Craig mentally smiled, "But this doesn't mean you're off the hook for breaking and entering. Stan, you're grounded during the weekend, absolutely no leaving the house." Sharon said, Laura, agreeing to her statement.  
Like before, Stan and Craig were unfazed by this, but mentally, Stan felt Craig about to grab the nearest object and stab him in the neck.

  
Stan knows that Craig will do that once they get back to school on Monday.

* * *

  
  
  
"Alright, Cartman. Here's this thing you wanted. Thanks to you, Craig and I were bored out of our minds and just wasted our weekend because of you." Stan said as he tossed the object they took from Mr. Aller's house.“Eh, seemed like a nice boring weekend to me. Except I gotta keep taking Ruby and her friends somewhere.” Craig said as he sat between Stan and Kevin Stoley. 

Cartman wiped his hands on Kenny's jacket, leaving Kenny to shrug it off as normal and continue chattering with Butters.  
“Thanks you guys. You’re actually somewhat useful instead of just standing there looking like total retards most of the time.” Eric uttered as he observed the object.  
  
“W-What’s that thing for, Eric?” Butters asked as he broke the conversation both him and Kenny were having. Eric turned to him, holding the object close to him. “This is a ritual object used for cult customs. According to one of the juniors, this little thing can mess with the previous owner’s own judgment.”  
  
Stan stared at Eric across the table, eyebrow twitching. “Craig and I had to break into another person’s home because of what a junior said to you? How stupid are you, Cartman? I just wasted a fucking weekend instead of talking to Kyle!” Stan accused. Eric rolled his eyes and leaned on the table, giving Stan an _‘I could care less about your problems’_ look. “Excuse you, dumb ass, but this alone could not only mess with the previous owner’s judgment, but also be the recent owner’s manservant. All we gotta do is do the ritual and he’ll be our bitch! We can get away with anything!”  
  
“Cartman! This is the stupidest idea you have ever had! I know for a fact that the juniors are messing with you! An object like this won’t mindfuck a person’s brain. Even if it did, I would take it from you and make you my bitch, because I am certainly almost done with your bull crap!” Stan exclaimed.

Eric rolled his eyes and smiled. “Oh Stan, don’t start bitching just because you missed precious time talking to the Jew. Besides,” Cartman shuffled a bit, “He told us not to stay in contact anymore. After he left, he just said fuck off.”  
  
“Only to _you_ , that’s because you refused to return his feelings, you insensitive prick.” Stan seethed.

Kenny shot Stan a glare and patted Eric’s back, but was violently shrugged off.

“Well, I’m _soo_ sorry if he realized it too fucking late even after he joined you guys to break all my shit.” Cartman shot back as he looked at the stolen item with an insignia carved into the center.  
  
When the bell rang indicating that lunch was over, Eric grabbed his backpack and immediately left with Butters by his side along with Craig.

Stan stared at his phone, he looked like he waited patiently for a text but sadly, a message was never sent to him for almost two years. As he walked to his last classes, he bumped into Wendy. Looking up, he apologized and Wendy grabbed his arm gently.  
  
“Stan. I saw Cartman going to his class all infuriated. What did you do?” Wendy gave her boyfriend a soft look. The raven haired teen shrugged and sighed.“Just brought stuff up. About Kyle.” Stan glanced the other way, avoiding his girlfriend’s gaze.

Wendy grabbed his hand and the other with his phone, and said “You don’t have to worry about Kyle. He texted me not too long ago and he’s alright. But Stan, you know talking about Kyle is kind of _taboo_ with Cartman. You especially should know that.” Wendy reminded him. She gently squeezed Stan’s hands as he held a sad look. “I know he doesn’t want to talk to me or Cartman or even Kenny anymore, but I just want him to know I really forgive him. Kenny says it was okay.”  
  
“It’ll be alright. How bout this? You come to my house on Thursday since we’ll have a half-day. On Friday, you and the guys go to the arcade or something. After that, we’ll watch a movie and I’ll try to make Kyle talk to you again, if not, Butters will even be your other source for Kyle. Just please, don’t make Cartman become all sad again. I don’t really like to say it but, it’s really pitiful to see him like that, even when he broke up with Heidi.” Wendy cautioned as she gave a sad smile to him and left for her classes.  
  
\----  
\----  
  
When the school day was finally over, Stan looked for Cartman, only to see him talking to Kenny.  
  
“Seriously dude, you have to at least try to talk to Kyle again. I’m positive he’ll apologize.”  
  
“Listen, Ken, just because I’ve changed a bit doesn’t mean most of my habits faded. One of them is being a stubborn brat. Besides, he blocked me from every social media and I don’t really see the point in talking to him. I’m pretty tired of having things broken.”

Kenny sighed at Cartman.

Kenny understands Cartman. Cartman understands Kenny. Before when Craig was in his own group and they had Kyle, everything seemed perfect. Stan had Kyle, Wendy has Bebe, Craig had Clyde, and Kenny had Cartman. One thing they all had in common was that they were best friends. Sure, Cartman was an asshole of a best friend, but Kenny understood why. Of course, they got into many fights, but when they grew up, they depended on each other more and realized how stupid they were.  
  
Like before, when Kenny died multiple times, Stan and Kyle would freak. Other times, Cartman would stare and sometimes shrug it off. When Kenny was suffering from a muscular disease, Cartman was there along with Butters by his side as Kenny died slowly. Kenny tried to exclude the fact that Eric needed him to die to prove that STEM cells were a factor to recreate a Shakey’s pizza, but the first time when Kenny died, Cartman cried. Since Stan and Kyle had each other to cry with, Cartman had no one. Later on, Kenny died often, Cartman being the only to remember, to Kenny’s dismay. They shared secrets and as they grew up, Cartman needed Kenny, but if Kenny was busy trying to keep his family together, Butters was always there, upon Kenny’s request since his best friend was always needy.  
  
After Mr. Garrison was voted for president and South Park was starting to go way downhill, Kenny knew Eric was going to change. He even witnessed the truth as Eric talked to Kenny about changing everything about himself, that shocked the blonde boy. But when Cartman needed someone the most while everyone pointed fingers and turned their backs on him, Kenny was on the side, helping his friend. Sure, Kenny was surprised that Butters was leading the boys to a rebellion and he joined them, but he still supported Cartman on the side.  
  
What made Kenny disappointed at almost all of his friends was doubting Cartman and broke all his stuff. He wasn’t there to witness since he was working double jobs, one being P.F Chang’s and Tweak Bros. but he heard from Tweek that Craig told him that they broke Cartman’s phone, iPad and laptop but they were still going on about the gender wars. Kenny was there when Cartman was so broken but was amended from Heidi and even gave a thumbs up when Eric told Kenny that Heidi just flashed him.  
  
All in all, Kenny had Cartman and Cartman had Kenny, despite every argument that goes on between the two.  
  
“...and that’s why I’m sorry, Cartman. Listen, if you still want to do the ritual thing, I’m all up for that, just not on Thursday, but early Friday I’m available.”  
  
_‘Oh shit, was Stan here the whole time?’_ Kenny thought as he snapped out from reminiscing from the past.  
  
Kenny stared at Cartman, waiting for his answer as he shoved all his books in his clean locker, surprisingly. Apparently dating Heidi was a big impact for Cartman since his locker was clean with a few paper clips and rolled up papers here and there.  

“Nah, it’s alright. I just gave it to one of the goth kids since they said they’ll pay me.” Cartman replied to him, closing his locker and turning to him. Stan gave a confusing look.

  
“The goth kids?”  
  
“Yeah, they told me that since it needed to be taken by someone who’s least unexpected, the previous owner won’t have to worry about them. But if you guys do get in trouble, the goth kids will take care of it.” Cartman held the straps of his backpack and left only me and Stan.  
  
“Yo Kenny. Wanna walk to my house?” Stan offered. Shrugging, Kenny nodded. Free offer, free food. When they waited for Craig, the three eighth graders left the building and arrived at the Marsh residence, Craig went to Stan's room while the other two played a bit of Super Smash Bros. and talked.  
  
This was when Kenny brought up the conversation. “Stan… What you did during lunch was uncalled for.”  
  
Stan kept silent. Kenny continued.

“I know you’re pissed that Kyle hasn’t been talking to you after he left and you feel like your friendship with him is fading, but don’t blame some of his partings towards Cartman. He’s been through enough. We’ve all been through enough. But seriously dude, why bring that up?”  
  
Kenny was never the talkative type. Even you can notice that he was mostly the type to listen and understand the situation and give you an answer to satisfy both you and the problem. But in these types of problems that include his close friends, he can’t keep still and listen.  
  
Kenny is really maturing.  
  
“I’ve just… _Really_ miss Kyle. But I also can’t accept the fact he left because he’s tired. He said he’s tired of being patient and-and misunderstanding. I don’t get what he said about that. I can understand that we’ve fucked up plenty of times but never gave up, but he said he was so done with everything that happened. I just told him he was probably going through typical teen angst but he just didn’t talk...to me. I thought Cartman was also part of the problem but… I don’t know, Ken.”  
  
Kenny listened and stared at Stan with sadness. Kenny wished too that he wanted to know what was up with Kyle before he moved to Minnesota. He also wished that Kyle would’ve talked to him too since the redhead sometimes vents to Kenny when Stan was sometimes having his own deep problems.

“I may not be so Dr. Phil about this, but I think Kyle wants to start over, where we’re just part of his past life. From hearing that he’s tired in general, I guess he reached his limit. You gotta admit, the guy had his mouth sewed to another person’s anus.”  
  
Stan shuddered as he grabbed the second juice box of apple cider. Instead of drinking beer, he substituted it with apple cider. Although at parties, he drinks until he can’t even remember where he is. It was Butter’s idea and to be honest, it did kinda help Stan since he’s been drinking plenty of cider. Not to mention, every time his dad buys beer or wine, he hides it in his room where there’s a lock on it, given the idea by Stan’s mom. They found Stan passed out where he actually needed to be sent to a hospital to get his stomach pumped.  
  
“I just want my best friend back. I really want everything to go back to normal.”  
  
“Don’t worry my dude. Kyle’s not alone. He’s brought at least one person with him to remember about his past life.” Kenny reminded as his Princess Peach character opened her umbrella to shock Ike and send him flying straight up and lose a life.  
  
“Oh yeah, Tweek. I never knew Tweek and Kyle would go together.” Stan chuckled as he remembered Tweek being forced to come with him and our group to do crazy adventures. Tweek and Kyle were a weird combination, but they did get along well, from what Stan recalls.  
  
“Yeah… Tweek and Kyle. Poor Craig.” Kenny pitied.  
  
When Tweek and Craig were dating, that was the only joy in the town when America was and still is going downhill. But when Tweek had to leave, for which unknown reason he did not tell, only his group, Kyle and Butters exceptionally, and Kenny since it was accidental, it saddened the residents of South Park.  
Craig was left with a broken heart and only communication with Clyde and Token, but everything was not the same for him. His parents were separated, not divorced, since his mother, Laura Tucker found her husband being an unfaithful bastard ever since Troll Tracer went out international.  
  
“How is Craig, by that way?” Kenny asked, still focused on the game. “Well, he’s alright. But that stoic asshole can be confusing at times. That is because Craig fucker doesn’t show any human emotion anymore.” Stan replied as he sipped from the juice box.  
  
“Heard you talking shit, Marsh.” Craig yelled from upstairs, probably in Stan’s room. Laura took out the other computers from the Tucker house, leaving only one computer which is in the living room and a laptop, which was Craig’s but Ruby uses it since she needs it for her schoolwork. The blue chullo hat-wearing teen comes by Stan’s place since he can talk to Clyde and Token, this has been recent lately. Normally, Craig dislikes Stan, he does not tolerate Stan or his group, but Kenny was still poor and his wifi sucks, Cartman was out of the question since Craig also dislikes Cartman heavily, so the problematic teen had to ‘befriend’ Stan Marsh to actually used his computer.  
  
“Piss off, Fucker.”  
  
“Wish I could, but I can’t.”  
  
“Ugh seriously, if _he_ wants to use my computer in my room, he has to be less of a dick, I swear... Fuck, Kenny!”  
  
Kenny laughed as Princess Peach made a victory pose.  
  
“Why’re you asking about Craig?” Stan raised an eyebrow as he finished his box of apple juice and starting his third one.

“Well, I gotta know if my ex is alright.”  
  
“Huh, that’s a first. Didn’t know McCormick was worried about his exes. Thought it was **drop it and move on**.” Stan recalled. Kenny chuckled at the statement. “Technically, Craig Fucker ain’t really my ex. We just dated cause we’re bored. Then broke it off once I decided to try and date Bebe.”  
  
“Didn’t work either, did it McCorDick? Well, let’s stop talking about Craig, cause I can hear the shit coming from your mouths, both of you.” Craig chimed in, standing next to the couch.  
“How’s Clyde and Token?” Stan asked as he turned to the over-towering teenager. Craig headed to the kitchen and grabbed a Twinkies, and replied as he opened the pack, “They’re fine. Clyde is loved by his school but he still misses Bebe, by the way, he heard that you dated Bebe and says fuck you-”  
  
“Okay then.”  
  
“-and Token is his rich self. He and Nichole are still together despite the breakup, and long-term was the best thing that ever happened, apparently. Oh yeah, McCormick, Butters said he texted you, and he supposedly needs to talk you about something?”  
  
Kenny pulled out his iPhone 5S, which was a gift from Cartman since the chubby boy said that he’s tired of just walking to Kenny’s place even at 1:00 A.M in the morning and that he should be grateful that he has gotten that, which Kenny was very grateful.  
  
“Well, I gotta go, my lovely dark-haired beauties. Leo needs me. See you guys tomorrow.” Kenny packed his stuff along with the bag of food given by Stan and left the two boys to their own devices.  
  
"Okay, Craig, what time are you deciding to leave my house? Thursday and Friday night I'll be with Wendy." Stan asked as he watched his 'counterpart' take a bite of the Twinkies. "Well, I'll be leaving in a few but don't worry, once I leave, I'll make sure I'll log out from Skype."  
  
Craig went upstairs to gather his stuff and Stan continued to play Super Smash by himself with CPU's. From time to time, he took a glance at his phone waiting patiently for his best friend to text him just so they could catch up and persuade him to come back to South Park.  
  
"You know, he's not coming back."  
  
Stan was startled by the nasal voice as he cursed Craig to stop appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"I could tell the same for you, dick."  
  
Craig felt something inside of him ache but he knew it all too well and decided to shrug it off since it was better instead of dwelling on it like he did for a two or three months.  
  
"You know, you've been doing a lot of uncalled for things today, you dipshit. Getting pretty tired of it." Craig affirmed as he glared at Stan. "Shut up, Tucker. You're not the only one that's tired."  
  
Craig knew this all too well. All too fuckin' well. The day when Tweek left was when Kyle left. That was when both Stan and Craig crumbled and felt nothing more only than to die.  
  
That was the day Kyle got rejected by Cartman, the day where Stan felt so desperate that he tried his best to persuade the Broflovski's to stay, the day Kyle punched his best friend until Stan just knew that he's got to accept the drastic change.  
  
That was only Stan's side.  
  
For Craig, it was much worse.  
  
The day Kyle left was the day Tweek tried his best not to break down during their breakup. Craig was so heartbroken and furious that he wanted nothing more to do with his spastic ex, of course, Craig said things he didn't mean, but unlike Stan, Craig hated the drastic change.  
  
In mid-October of seventh grade, Token had to transfer to California because of his IQ, and although he didn't want to go, a part of him did want too, not only to leave the dysfunctional town but to try and study chemistry in the best schools there. This left only Clyde and Craig.  
  
Or so Craig thought.  
  
During eighth-grade spring break, Clyde was in tears when he told everyone that he was moving to Denver since his Dad's company expanded, but not only that, but he found a woman there perfect to be his wife, and even though Clyde loved her as if she was his own mother, he refused to leave his best friend behind, but Craig decided to be the good friend and urge him to go.  
  
_"There's nothing left here for you dude, just make sure to not be a total crybaby, okay?"_  
  
Both Stan and Craig were tired. The happiness or sanity that was hidden well was exposed and gone, one that accepted but was still hidden in denial, and one that openly hated and decided to disagree.  
Craig migrated to Stan's group and sometimes hung out with Kevin Stoley, but mainly hung out with Stan.  
  
"Okay, douchebag. Anyways, I'm gonna leave this house and burn my shoes. These shoes have walked in your house too many times that I can feel myself transforming into a Marsh."  
  
"Whatever, dick nugget."  
  
Just before Craig stepped out, he turned back to Stan with a serious expression. "And Stan? You're not the only one that's suffering. So cut me some slack, you overbearing fuck."  
  
Craig slammed the door shut.  
  
Stan felt bad again and furiously drank his apple cider.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years have passed, and the 'Original South Park Kids' have finally graduated.  
> Stan Marsh, Craig Tucker, and Kenny McCormick head to Nevada for college. 
> 
> But one surprise is brought along with them.

_**Silence causes ache.** _

_**Can you help them?** _

_**One voice is still not heard.** _

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

_**4** **years later** _

 

  
  
    Ah, yes, four years have passed, South Park students all attend South Park High School, Home of the Cows.  
  
Every single student grew up and matured but still kept some of their childish ways, for this is South Park, where anything can happen out of the ordinary.  
  
“Fuck, Craig.” Stan cursed as he huffed and plopped next to the panting teen next to him.  
  
And angry sex is one of them.  
  
As you know by now, Craig and Stan are known to have a great dislike for each other. Everything the other does they must do better, both competitive, and both headstrong to see the other crumble.  
  
Or writhe.  
  
Any, actually. But nothing has changed, not their attitude, not their personality, and certainly not the dislike they still have for each other.  But since both have been through the same things almost their entire lifetime, they decided to be each other’s booty call.  
  
But no feelings of affection have developed for one another.  
  
From what happened over the four years, Wendy and Stan have broken up, not the typical big fight but both agreed that their feelings faded over time but still are good close friends. Luckily for the demon child; not Damian, he’s doing fine, but Cartman has been doing quite great. He and Wendy are now in a great love/hate relationship, but still love each other in a dysfunctional, but healthy way.  
  
Almost everyone has found their sweetheart, some have found their booty call, but one flushed up blonde teen can’t stop thinking of a certain cool blonde teen.  
  
Who knew Kenny McCormick would fall so hard for Leopold Stotch?  
  
Of course, dear Kenneth was known to be pansexual, he dated a selected few, still considered a manwhore, even though him sleeping with everyone is exaggerated. But even if he slept with almost the entire student body, he would still keep his feelings strong for sweet Butters. When Kenny found his happiness, he was too late, considering that Butters was dating Bradley from that ‘Camp New Grace’ Butters was sent to. Kenny tried to push his feelings back as he actually earned the title ‘ _manwhore_ ’ since he dated almost everyone in South Park or the entire county, excluding his best friends. Although he is a manwhore, he does keep a few morals.  
  
Dating almost everyone still did not help eradicate the emotions towards the Stotch boy.  
  
Later on, Butters and his family moved to Chicago, breaking the heart of Bradley but also giving more heartbreak to Kenneth McCormick. Though he dated, he only slept with a few, only because some of the people he slept with had a few of Leopold’s qualities.  
  
_**“Stan, I swear, if I open this door and smell pity sex I am burning you and Craig on my fucking bed!”** _  
  
That was Eric Cartman.  
  
Wendy and Eric decided to host a party, not only was it a party, it was a get together since this is their last year as the ‘actual South Park kids’ generation. Almost all the seniors were here either dancing, getting drunk, or even getting laid as their last time before they depart to college.  
  
Stan laid under the blankets feeling his lower regions cry in pain, as he down another bottle of beer, along with Craig that dragged a few clouds of smoke. “Okay Marsh, you drivin’ me, Kenny, to Nevada, all right?”  
  
“Nah, all left.”  
  
Craig rolled his eyes at drunk Stan as he began to dress up. “Well, I’m leaving. Parties aren’t really my thing.” Craig stated as he put on his pants and zipped up his hoodie. “I suggest Cartman will find you here all drunk and covered in puke. I’ve gotta get home.”  
  
Craig opened the door and locked it from the inside. This was a nice gesture from Craig since at rare times he shows the Marsh kid any signs of nice gestures but seeing how many bottles the bastard drank, he won’t be up until early afternoon. A hangover and lower region pain are already punishment enough.

\---

\---  
  
After Craig left the party, he couldn’t decide if he should stay home and watch Steven Universe or wander around South Park with his new camera and do the extra credit by taking really good pictures of the scenery and whatnot. It is already 12:00 in the morning and the sun will come up soon, so he might as well have a good amount of sleep just to bother Stan to increase the hangover.  
  
As he walked home, a fair amount of people in South Park also partied because the _‘original south park kids’_ are finally graduating. Some families are partying on the streets or dining in the community. He could spot a few parents a bit tipsy and even saw Liane, Eric’s mother partying her tits off.  
  
Literally. Cleavage was present and Craig almost gouged out his eyeballs with his own fingers.  
  
Everyone around him dressed like the entire street was a club - couldn't blame them, they blasted music and almost everyone is drinking- and they were finally seeing their pain-in-the-ass kids grow up and actually have a good life out of South Park.  
  
Almost everyone.  
  
Craig walked through the festive crowd and finally reached his house to see two surprising faces.  
  
Craig was tackled into a hug and he felt too surprised to see his long gone friends.  
  
Clyde Donovan and Token Black.  
  
“I told you we’ll be here before you leave.” Clyde cheered as he gave his best friend a hug. “Anyways, while you were gone, Token, your sister, and I bought food and watched a shit ton of movies-”  
  
Did Ruby let them in?  
  
“Where’s Ruby?”  
  
“Oh. She slept in a few hours ago.”  
  
A few hours ago?  
  
“How long were you guys here?”  
  
“Well, I arrived kind of late, but Clyde arrived at 9. We heard there was a party at Cartman’s place, but knowing you, you wouldn’t go.” Token smiled.  
  
“While we were waiting for you, I thought we could’ve stopped by that party. But _nooo_ , Token decided to be like ‘ _no, Craig would not be at some party, he’s not like that. Let’s just wait until he comes back from wherever.’_ Ugh, dude, do you know that there is now nail polish on my toenails? Your sister did our nails and… Well, they look pretty good on me. Anything looks on good me. That’s beside the point, where were you?” Clyde exasperated.  
  
Craig looking down at their feet, Token had turquoise nail polish on while Clyde had a light red color painted.  
  
Looking up, his friends expected an answer that they wanted to hear.  
  
“Twas banging Marsh. Now, where’s the food? I’m starving.” Craig replied, making his way between his friends.  
  
Token had a nervous smile and chuckled, meanwhile Clyde had a flabbergasted expression. Of course, Craig was known to be very blunt and rarely lied but this was just a gross joke  
  
“W-What?”  
  
Craig came back holding an enchirito and blinked at them. “What?”  
  
“Y-You? Craig Tucker getting into Stan Marsh’s pants?”  
  
“Yes, Clyde. It’s not that difficult to understand. I thought when you moved to your new school, you’re IQ had increased. I believe that didn’t work.”  
  
Craig sat on his couch and watched the show, _‘Parks and Recreation’_ that was displayed on the television.  
  
“Wow. That’s shocking. I didn’t know that someone like you would get into his arch rival's pants. That’s... _wow_.” Token said as he sat next to his friend.  
  
“What do you mean _someone like me?_ What’s wrong with me?” Craig deadpanned, attention focused on the moving pictures. Token and Clyde glanced at each other and Clyde spoke up saying, “Dude, you’re not usually the type to have your arch rival as a booty call.  You’re also not the type to come home late smelling like… alcohol. I’m surprised that you have a tolerance for it. I would take you as the type to do weed or some shit like that.”  
  
“I do. Rarely. That’s only when we watch a stupid movie.”  
  
“We?”  
  
“Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Bebe, Butters before he moved, Red, and I. But since everything’s been nice and boring we rarely do that. Only like when were really stressed. Yeah, I know, Cartman doing drugs, shocker, but I guess he kinda was pretty bored himself.” Craig explained, leaning back.  
  
All the while, they caught up, watched movies, and even played video games. Though they did that online and on skype, it was never same, but now, it felt like everything was back to how it was before. At this time, people would be asleep, but in the town of South Park, everyone partied to their heart’s content, which made almost everyone still wide awake or passed out drunk during this time.  
  
From hearing Token and Clyde’s present life out of South Park, they needed to hear the side of Craig’s.  
What’s up with their best friend to start having their arch rival as a booty call?  
  
“Now, spill the beans, Craigy.”  
  
“Don’t call me that. If you say that again then your guts will be the ones spilling.”  
  
Ah, Craig Tucker. That calm and collected composure he holds always has a dark and intimidating he shows.  
  
“Well, as you know, I hang out with Stan’s group. I fuck Stan. Dated Kenny once. Cartman and Wendy are dating. From time to time I hang out with Kevin Stoley.”  
  
“And Tweek?”  
  
Token punched Clyde on the shoulder, leaving the brunette to whine. Craig gave them an emotionless gaze, lips parted to say something.  
  
“Nothing. Just like Kyle, he left me with nothing.”  
  
Token and Clyde gave their broken best friend an apology. For leaving him alone in this insane town with no one else but the people he disliked the most, excluding his pet. “Well, if it makes you any better, I’m attending the same university you’re going. You don’t have to be alone anymore, man.”  Clyde mentioned, a soft small on his face.  
  
Craig raised his eyebrow. "Clyde, dude, you don't have to go to the same university as me. It's okay."  
  
Clyde shook his head and held a toothy grin. "Nah, I'm going with you! Not because you're my total loser best friend, but because I want to study there! Besides without me, how's your life going to be more lit?"  
  
"With a lighter." Craig replied sarcastically.  
  
Clyde side hugged him. "Whatever, you dork. I'm the life of a party."  
  
"A pity party." Token added.  
  
"Why ya'll gotta be rainin' on my parade?!" Clyde exclaimed as he let go and crossed his arms on his chest, pouting and being all cute like.  
  
"In all seriousness Craig," Token said as Craig moved his attention to his other best friend, "How was tolerating them?"  
  
Craig shrugged. "They're annoying, they're total assholes, and not to mention, during eighth grade to sophomore year, Stan and I gotta be Cartman's henchmen. We had to break and enter almost some of people's houses that were claimed to be cults. I almost got my head cut off by my ma. Legit, when she found out, she was cutting vegetables during that time and threw the knife but missed by a couple of inches. But there's a deep mark on the living room wall."  
  
"Yeah, I saw. Ruby explained, she freaked out." Token chuckled.  
  
"Hate to say it, but I missed you guys.."  
  
"AWW-"  
  
"Except you Clyde, everything was nice and quiet without you bawling into tears."  
  
Clyde went back to pouting.  
  
Craig looked at his alarm clock, and since it was already morning, they all agreed to sleep.  
  
College _is_ only a few miles away.  
  
\----  
\----  
  
**_"C'mon, Marsh! Just cause you're being a laggy brat doesn't mean we'll arrive late."_** Craig said as he packed Kenny's and Clyde's luggage into the trunk.  
  
Stan got out of his house with a backpack and holding two bags consisted of his clothes, gaming devices, and other necessities. With his backpack on, he felt a hand touch his shoulder, and when he turned, he saw his mother have a few tears prickling. "Goodbye, Stanley. Make sure you come back as soon as possible, alright, honey?" Sharon said sweetly as she tightly hugged her son.  
  
Stan dryly chuckled and smiled at his mom. "I promise, mom."  
  
He saw his father walking into the living room, Randy walked up to him with a bottle of Advil. "You're gonna need this, son. I'm gonna miss ranting and drinking with my boy." Randy smiled sadly as he handed his son the bottle and gave his only son a tight hug.  
  
The car honked. "C'mon dude! Kenny's probably waiting!" Clyde yelled from the driver's seat.  
  
"Well, I gotta go." Stan brought his parents into a tight embrace as he smiled. "I'm gonna miss you guys."  
  
Both his parents felt their heart ache. To see Stan as a baby was like a few days ago, later he gets a girlfriend and then now he's going to college with his friends. In their last group hug, Stan departed and brought his bags with him, putting them in the trunk and getting into the backseat, giving his family a final wave.  
  
As the three drove to Kenny's place to pick him up along with a few of his leftover stuff. Only a box that belonged to Kenny was in Clyde's car.  
  
When they reached Kenny's house, Clyde honked.  
"C'mon my dude, we gotta **sca-doosh**!"  
  
Craig turned to his best friend. "What the hell? Did you just get that from a Kung Fu Panda movie?"     
  
Clyde tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and grinned. "Yep! Watched Part 1 and 2 yesterday."  
  
Stan leaned closer to Clyde and Craig. "That's why you left? To watch movies with _them_?" Stan said with his nose scrunched up.  
  
Craig turns to his ' _counterpart_ ' and a resting bitch face was plastered. "I told you that if you also wanted to leave, we could've but you were being a whiny little slut. I told you not to drink too much." Craig scolded. Clyde watched with entertainment.  
Stan rolled his eyes. "Geez, I'm sorry if I was intoxicated before the party even started!"  
  
"Even Wendy told you not to drink so much."  
  
"Well, I barely remember anything. The only thing I remembered was that I got my ass rammed and woke up to see Cartman with a match."  
  
\-----  
\-----  
  
"Now, Kenny, if you ever need us, you can call us. The landline still works, so don't hesitate." Carol McCormick reminded. Kenny wore his orange hoodie and his red bandana that covered his neck. Carol fixed his gray shirt and kept rambling on and on about his welfare.  
  
"-I know we don't have much, but I know you'll make us proud, baby. Make sure to visit...and _please_ don't die." The redheaded mother cautioned, her eyebrows knitted and cupped her son's cheek. Kenny knew that it was both intense pain to him and his mother.  
  
He'll _try_ not to die.  
  
Only if it's an emergency.  
  
Kenny held his mother's hand with his own and smiled. "I promise, ma. When I get home, I'll bring home money for Karen and you."  
  
Kenny saw his family improve throughout the years. His father actually kept a stable job, sure he would get drunk but not to the point where he gets all pissy and abusive. His mother had two jobs, one working at Olive Garden and another working at Red Lobster. His older brother Kevin finished college and worked hard to support the family, he recently got a job in one of the automobile workshops in Utah.  
  
Not to mention, his baby sister, Karen, worked at Tweak Bros. Not only is she helping but also getting experience to put on her college application.  
  
He saw his father smile and ruffled his son's hair. "Don't worry Kenny, everything will turn out okay. If we need you, we'll call. You make me proud, son."  
  
Kenny hugged his parents tightly, knowing that all his hard work to get his family close again and try to fix it, he knew it was working. But sadly, he won't be able to see or actually feel his genuine mother and father's embrace along with how proud they are with Kenny.  
  
He felt arms wrap around him and heard sniffling. Turning, he saw Karen with tears in her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you so much."  
  
Karen is the actual family Kenny considered as. From before, he has to protect his baby sister from the horrible bullies and his intoxicated parents. Every little harm that has touched her pretty little hair was going to be hurt 100x's worse. Kenny even remembered that he dressed up as Mysterion to protect Karen, and that brought a smile to Karen's face any day.  
  
But now, Kenny's leaving her. She's growing up and has to fend for herself now.  
  
"I'll miss you too, Karebear."  
They shared a caring sibling hug as Kenny gave the small brunette a kiss on her head .  
Waving goodbye to his family, he reached Clyde's car and heard screaming. Not _that_ kind of screaming, but screaming as in bloody murder. When Kenny opened the door, he saw Clyde trying to separate Stan and Craig from slitting each other's throat.

"Okay ladies, I just got here. No need to fight over me." Kenny announced, going into the car.  
  
Sitting next to Stan, the blonde smiled, "Well, I see you're all pissy cause Craig left you in Cartman's room all alone and drunk. Is poor Stanley bitter from having one nightstand and not wake up to see the text from your hubby?" Kenny teased.  
  
"Haha, Kenny. Very funny. This asshole," Stan kicked Craig's seat, this made Craig curse Stan out, "Is being a total jerk because he can't take a hint that him being a total ass," Stan kicked Craig's seat again, "Just adds to my hangover."  
  
"Sorry princess, but I warned you not to drink so damn much, you cock-sucking bitch."  
  
"Well, keep apologizing Tucker, cause that's the last time you're getting your dick sucked, you fucking douche!"  
  
Stan kicked Craig's seat again. Since they were already on the road, Clyde almost swerved and broke out of his singing, ' **Closer** ' by The Chainsmokers. " _Heyyy_ Stan, I know we're okay friends, but please don't kick my baby anymore. She's already carrying a lot of junk in her trunk." Clyde pleaded, eyes still on the road.  
  
"I have an idea. Let's throw Craig out of the car, cause his shit is already stinkin' up the seats." Stan insulted to the tall counterpart.  
"Or, we can duct tape Stan to all his luggage and then throw him off the upcoming cliff." Craig shot back.  
  
"Listen, those are both great ideas that are very tempting to take, but Craig's paying for gas money and Stan's paying for food. How bout when we reach Nevada, Kenny and I will both leave you together to find your way to the university?"  
  
Stan and Craig ignored Clyde as he then continued to sing the next song, ' **Don't Let Me Down** ' by The Chainsmokers.  
  
Clyde really likes the Chainsmokers.  
  
Kenny laughed. "You guys are almost as bad as Kyle and Cartman!"  
  
Stan glared at his blonde friend and stated, "No one was worse than Kyle and Cartman."  
  
"Yeah, they didn't get fucked from time to time, now did they?"  
  
This made Kenny laugh hysterically.

 _ **"I don't want to hear this, this is the gayest you guys have been, and we're going to Nevada, so this shit'll never end!~"**_ Clyde sang that replacing some of the lyrics in the song.  
  
After Kenny's done with his laughing fit, he eventually stopped the two ravenettes from actually staining Clyde's car with blood. After that, Kenny joined Clyde in singing.  
  
Craig and Stan had to suffer since Kenny forced Craig to move to the backseat and now they had to hear Kenny and Clyde sing Melanie Martinez songs.  
  
To conclude this, Clyde has good taste in music.

* * *

* * *

  
  
When they reached a pit stop to refill in gas, Stan and Craig desperately got out of the car. While Clyde and Stan went into the gas station for a bathroom break and to get some food, Kenny stayed with Craig.  
  
From a good amount of distance, Kenny took out a cigarette and lit it to inhale the smoke. He knew that accidents happen numerous times if you smoke a cigar near a gas station. He watched videos with Cartman on many accidents that happen to gas stations, they could blow up with a good amount of friction and electricity, or your lighter can fall and blow up your car.  
  
Shane Dawson seems to make everything scary, especially for Kenny.  
  
When he finished with the cancer stick, he made sure it was positively out. He can never be too safe when it comes to fire. Being burned alive is always the slowest and most painful death he experienced countless times but still can't get over it. Especially trying to prove a point to Cartman that you can set your farts on fire, he swears that has been the stupidest way he died.  
  
Making his way to tall raven-haired teen, Craig paid the employee and waited until Stan and Clyde got out of the store. "Yo, Fucker."  
  
Craig grunted.  
  
"Awe, you seem awfully sore to see your favorite ex. Well, why not tell your favorite ex what's up your ass, instead of Stan's cock?" Kenny asked as he leaned against the car.  
  
"Nothing, McCormick. What's with you being all nosy all of a sudden?" Craig glanced at him.

"Curious, not nosy."  
  
"Same difference."  
  
"Heathers reference." Kenny pointed out. "And from what I know, you usually don't seem this frustrated. You're usually cool and calm."  
  
That time Craig took out a cigarette and lit it. "But now you're _angry and smokin_ '." Kenny joked as Craig flipped him.  
  
Mr. Grumpy did not appreciate the joke Kenny made.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hilariously cringy. But if you're gonna smoke, don't do it here. Something goes wrong and then the gas station will blow up cause of one of the cigarettes not put out properly." Kenny cautioned. Craig rolled his eyes and walked a few meters away from the car.  
  
At the same time Craig finished his cancer stick, Stan and Clyde came out of the store holding tons of food.  
  
Going back into the car, it was Kenny's turn to drive. Since it was about ten hours to Colorado and Nevada, adding a few more hours for the university, it's in total twelve hours of driving. They could've taken the plane, but according to Clyde, they could bond more, which Kenny happily agreed and Stan along with Craig disagreeing since they can't stand each other.  
  
But Craig is the only one that's doing the standing when it's in the bedroom with Stanley.  
  
Kenny chuckled at the thought and Clyde was taking shotgun. Also because it was an increased risk of dying if Craig and Stan decide to have another one of their bitch fights in the car and go into a serious accident. Kenny did threaten them if they got into any heated arguments, he will pull over and duct tape Stan and Craig to the **'** _ **get along'**_ t-shirt. Clyde bought the t-shirt when they were in the convenient store. It was worth the money.  
  
Now, Clyde turned up the radio when Bruno Mars ' **That's What I Like** ' came up, and again, the driver and happy brunette started singing.  
Craig and Stan actually agreed that they will murder the two in front if they continue to sing. The two singing teens shrugged it off and sang louder.  
  
\---  
\---  
  
When the third hour passed, it was Craig's turn to drive. Stan was taking shotgun since Clyde and Kenny decided to sleep in. Only music from Arctic Monkeys, the album **'AM'** played softly but no conversation started.  
  
Stan wanted to start a conversation, but the most conversation that he and Craig talk about start to turn into arguments then into fists fight. Under his eyelashes, he seems focused on the road and was careful around the other cars. Headlights of their own and other cars illuminated the night.  
  
**_From the bottom of your heart_**  
**_The relegation zone_**  
**_I saw this coming from the start_**  
  
_'Oh great.'_ Stan thought.  
  
Arctic Monkeys is the perfect band to listen to if you're staying up all night left alone with your thoughts. In Kyle's opinion, he loves Arctic Monkeys, perfect to listen if he stays up all night.  
  
In Stan's opinion, Arctic Monkeys is the band he can get high too and begins to reflect on his life.  
  
But when the song ' **Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High** '  starts, Stan actually does call Kyle when he's high, few weeks before he left.  
  
I guess that's when everything went downhill in sixth grade and then continued until graduation. That wasn't the only sad thing that happened but he did have a few good times.  
  
Most of the good times were with Kyle, Kenny, and even Cartman.  
  
"You're thinking again." Craig murmured, only for Stan to hear.  
Stan sighed and turned to the driver.  
  
"I know it's about Kyle." Craig said.  
  
Guessing Stan and Craig have been spending too much time together that they notice the littlest things about each other. Mostly for Craig.  
  
"It's not." Stan denied as he stared at the cars in front of them.  
  
"I miss my best friend too."  
  
Stan felt pitiful again. For both him and Craig.  
  
"Does...Tweek ever text you?"  
  
Craig lowly chuckled and sighed.  
  
**_I knew this would be on the cards_**  
**_I knew you wouldn't fold_**  
**_I saw this coming from the start_**  
**_The shake, rattle, and roll_**  
  
"I wish he did." Craig heavily sighed, both hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. "But I wouldn't talk to me either if I said something that I can't take back. Especially if it broke my heart worse than it did the other."  
  
Stan stayed silent.  
  
**_The mixture hits you hard_**  
**_Don't get that sinking feeling, don't fall apart_**  
**_Some out of tune guitar_**  
**_Soundtrack to disaster_**  
  
"Do you still consider him as your friend? Even though it hurts?"  
  
"I always do. I just don't know if he considers me as one anymore."  
  
The first hour passed and they still had a few miles to cover until they get to Nevada. What better way to make time hurry is to reminisce about the past. That's what Stan and Craig can actually agree on.  
Even these kinds of deep talks will calm both teens down.  
  
"What about you?" Craig asked.  
  
"What... _about_ me?" Stan replied quietly.  
  
"Do you still consider Kyle as a friend?"  
  
Stan says of course. But his heart ached. Sure, Kyle told him last minute he was moving and they got into many arguments about him leaving and trying to understand why he left and bringing Craig's boyfriend with him and then got into a huge fight leaving Stan drunk and dead inside.  
  
All their years of South Park, Stan and Kyle's friendship were strong. As they begin to grow up, there were times when their friendship was only hanging by a thread, ready to be snipped by the scissors that only each other held too. Eventually, their friendship did fall, since Kyle was the one that held the scissors and cut off what they had been, leaving Stan alone and scarred.  
  
How can you consider still being friends after that?  
  
Stan doesn't know, but he knows that if he does run into Kyle, he'll greet him with the biggest bear hug and forgive everything they fought about. Stan will even take Kyle to dinner just to talk about everything and pay for his food.  
  
"Hey, Craig?"  
  
Craig said nothing, but to Stan, he knew Craig was listening.  
"Why did Tweek go with Kyle?"  
  
Craig didn't say anything, probably choosing his words carefully.  
"In all honesty, I don't know. Only Clyde knows and maybe even Token, but when I bring it up, either Clyde changes the topic or Token ignores it. From what I experienced, Tweek just left without saying a word after we broke up."  
  
"What would you do if you met him again?"  
  
Craig's focused expression turned to a soft one. A small smile crept on his lips as he responded. "I would hug him. He'll probably fight me, but, I would hug him until he starts crying. Cause I know he feels the same."  
  
"You...really loved him, didn't you?"  
  
"Still do. Even if we fuck, I just pretend you're Tweek. When I dated McCormick, it was just a way to get my mind off of Tweek, but it still didn't work. I guess he really is my soulmate."  
  
"Do you have any ideas why he left?"  
  
"From what he tried explaining, he said he had too. He was tired. I'm guessing that's what Broflovski said to you. Tweek said that he can't take it anymore. He's going with Kyle to Minnesota. Then we had a fight which lead to our break up. He didn't say goodbye when he left."  
  
Same thing happened to Kyle. Had an argument few weeks before, then an actual fight and Kyle left next morning with his family, all his stuff gone and no note saying his final farewell to his ex-best friends.  
  
Didn't that happen to Tweek too?  
  
"That's pretty coincidental, don't you think? How we both got into the fight and they left with nothing?"  
  
"I don't believe in coincidences. Even if it was hypothetically coincidental, then Kyle and Tweek are hiding something big. From the both of us. But they won't, they're smart to not do that."  
  
The second hour passed.  
  
"What's up with you asking so many questions, Marsh?" Craig asked, one hand on the wheel and the other leaning on the windowsill.  
  
"I was thinking too much."  
  
Who knew that thinking too much could lead to bigger questions?


	3. Chapter 3

 

**_Where could they be?_ **

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

> **Three years later . . .**

  
Three years have passed and Stan and Kenny shared an apartment along with Clyde and Craig. When it was their first year in college, each decided to get a job to help raise enough money to find an apartment.  
  
Stan decided to work as an online researcher that paid up to thirty-seven dollars an hour. He always loved to debunk bullshit, not to mention give his clients actual answers since he got many craps from South Park, especially when there was a recession in the small mountain town and lost all his birthday money just because the banker was not careful with the money he received as a gift.  
  
 Clyde worked as a restaurant host. He was always cheery and always loved to see new people and earned an hourly wage of $10.70 per hour. It didn't interfere with his schedule and the best perk was that you get free food after each party ended.  
  
Craig obviously focused on photography and even chose that as his job. Sure hiring was rare, but they supported it. But in Stan's opinion, Craig is by far the greatest photographer he's ever known and seen and that says a lot, considering they have a great distaste for each other. The collages and projects were really breath-taking, it felt like you were actually there witnessing the event. When his professor saw how Craig stood out greatly, he offered Craig to join one of the best photography teams the city of Henderson has ever known.  
  
Craig was part of the Stars Team. This team was famous in Henderson and parts of the United States because of the special events they photographed such as weddings, high-ranking restaurants, and even the magazine for Freak Teens Gazette. To put shortly, the professor seemed to have grown a fatherly-son bond with Craig since he seemed to make him proud of a son he always wanted. Craig seems to be really lucky because of his professor and him being brothers with one of the boss' in the most famous photography/journalism crew. Pay was really great when they had to an assignment.  
  
But after searching and finding apartments for rent, they found the one that had five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room and a dining room. Sure, it took three years but it was worth it.  
  
As the minutes ticked by, Kenny finished his exam and left early to head into the city. Kenny needed to find a new job. He quit being a Starbucks barista since the boss refused to give Kenny a vacation when he needed one to go back to South Park when he heard from Karen that their Ma was in the hospital because she overworked herself too much that she skipped meals and even lost sleep from it. Another reason was because two of the employees were total assholes to their co-workers, even to him, and the manager didn't do anything about it because they would act like innocent puppies and they also have no proof so they can't fire anyone if it's just _'false accusations.'_  
  
Therefore Kenny announced to everyone, _"I quit, screw you guys, I'm taking the cookies."_  
Now here he is looking for another job to take him.  
  
Though he was offered a few jobs because of his experience, he sadly turned them down because of the pay. Apparently, being a Burger King cashier or retail’s employee does not reach Kenny's standards.  
  
Since he chose his classes in the morning, he believed that working at night is a better idea. And what better job to work at night is at the bar. Not at a club since he’ll just get really distracted by the girls but at a regular bar as a bartender. According to his dad, being a bartender is difficult than it seems. All the switching of different alcohols and weird names such as a _'Bloody Mary'_ and _'Fog Cutter'_ took Kenny's interest since he knew some stuff about the different kinds of liquors that were being mixed. He had been studying for being a bartender since his school did offer classes for it and he decided to put his practices to the test. Also because of his older brother, Kevin has a few connections in Nevada one being a manager in a bar and the others are for another story.  
  
His brother assisted him in getting Kenny a job, also because he knows that pay is extremely high.  
  
Probably today was Kenny’s lucky day.

\------

\------  
  
“C’mon, Craig!! Please?! Maybe you can find your significant other in the festival!” Clyde persisted. He pointed to the pictures on his laptop. “The food’ll be cheap and there’s gonna be music playing, carnival rides, and-and games!” Clyde added as he showed the other pictures to his friend.  
  
Craig’s eye twitched and continuously ignored Clyde's babbling as he edited his homework for class. He took photography as a major and was top of his class. Since they were given a project a few days back, he couldn't think of anything to put in his project since he was given the choice to pick a theme. Feeling proud, he didn’t know that his professor expected so much from his best student, so his professor assigned Craig to choose his own theme for the project instead of choosing a lame one from the list his professor gave to the other airheads.  
  
Craig felt pretty pressured. Also, a bit irritated that Clyde won't stop talking.  
  
“Craig! Are you even listening?! Stan and Kenny are going! Let’s go with them!” The brunette whined.  Craig has no patience for Clyde's whining at the moment.  
  
"You'll get something out of it!"  
  
"Like _what_?"  
  
Clyde thought for a few seconds and said, "Don't you need more pictures for your project? If we go to the carnival, you can take more photos of the scenery!"  
  
 Craig thought for a bit. No, it'll be too crowded. Craig doesn't like to be feeling all stuffy. "But there'll be people crowding us."  
  
"So? You can always go alone to find the perfect pictures! Hey, I'll actually help you with it, I can point to what looks pretty cool. Besides, carnivals and festivals always look good in polaroids! It can be a theme or be depicted as a meaning."  
  
Craig weighed his options.  
  
He did need more photos to finish his project, and Clyde's suggestion is not so bad. Craig didn't really have any ideas for his project since he couldn't think of any theme. Clyde also said if there were too many people to take a good shot, he can go alone or ask Clyde any time to come with him. Not to mention though the brunette could be a total doofus, he does have a pretty good eye when it comes to scenery that Craig envied a bit.  
  
On the other hand, maybe he won't find anything great and he'll be surrounded by people and it'll get warm because of the body heat. Craig hates that feeling. What if some asshole decides to bump into Craig and break his camera or steal it while he's not looking? What if Clyde spills his food or beverage on both Craig and his beloved camera? The camera he got as a 'going away' gift was expensive, six hundred dollars for the beauty he received from his parents and intends to keep it nice and scratch-free.    
  
Then again, Craig has been dedicated to his studies that could make even Wendy jealous. The guy hasn't been doing anything fun for the past few weeks.  
  
Craig deserved this. He'll take a break for a while.  
  
_"-EEEAAAASSSEE?!?"_ Clyde screeched.  
  
Craig will also probably snap Clyde's neck soon, but whatever floats his boat.  
  
"Fine, fine. We'll go. That festival is today, right? Or carnival?"  
  
"Festival, and it's at 4. It's already 3, so wear something nice." Clyde gestured to Craig's clothing.  
  
What's wrong with his clothes?  
  
Craig looked down at his outfit. Plain blue hood, black shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Simple enough. Was he supposed to dress up in a suit and tie? Okay whatever, Craig doesn't want to hear anymore talk coming from Clyde.  
  
"Once you're done changing, we'll meet you at the front of campus." Clyde smiled, grabbing the keys to his car and heading out.  
  
The teen sat on his computer chair as he swerved around a bit. Humming, he stood up and went through his cabinet.  
  
Craig changed his shirt to gray.  
  
\--------  
  
With Clyde driving and Craig up front, Kenny rambled on and on about these sorority girls he met while he came from his job interview.  
Stan made a few comments here and there while Clyde seemed so hype for this festival.  
  
Craig just sat in silence as he fiddled with his camera.  He pressed the button that shifted the photos to before and after and stopped when he took a good look at it.  
  
Apparently, Craig knew what Clyde and Kenny were doing with his camera.  
  
"Clyde. There are pictures of you and Kenny in my camera."  
  
Clyde shrugged as he gave his friend a smile. "Don't know how _those_ got there."  
Kenny was in the back giggling as he held a smirk and poked his head between the seats. "I know we're hot, really I _know_ we are, but the least you could do is at least sugarcoat what you said, you gorgeous stalker, you."  
  
The tall raven haired adult's thumb twitched and deleted the photos of them. "I told you guys not to touch my camera."  
  
Laying back, Kenny said with the tone only a smartass can hold, "Technically, we did not touch it. We used gloves to take pictures of us with makeup on our faces. So no fingerprints on your device, just yours." Stan laughed at Kenny's snarky reply and Craig slowly sighed.

  
Craig's patience is slowly decreasing for the blonde teen, maybe even a bit of his respect.  
  
"Aw, why'd you delete the pictures? I worked really hard on the eyeliner!" Clyde pouted to the cameraman as he steered the wheel to the left and kept driving straight. "Don't touch my camera." Craig barked to the brunette.  
  
Craig really likes his camera. Every photo he has taken has been saved in there and then transferred to a small hard drive that held memories and projects. Not to mention, if anything bad happens to his camera, he might as well set the entire campus on fire, a Canon EOS Rebel camera was a gift bestowed upon the birth givers. It'd be difficult to get a beauty like this in his hands again.  
  
Finally reaching the street festival, Clyde pulled over and parked in front of a hardware shop. Stepping out of the car, he locked the car and caught up with the rest of his friends. Walking to the festival, tents that were side by side and even across from each other had different things. Three of the colored tents sold beautiful paintings and handmade posters or sculptures, another section of tents had unique cuisines while the extra displayed great fruit carvings. The festival probably took up the at least 12 blocks that lead to a park which had a bigger tent and a stage where music was blasted.  
  
Once they arrived, an elderly woman that had a kind smile greeted them with an adult Rottweiler by her side. "Great to have you, handsome boys, here! Take a mask! It is Mardi Gras! Don't worry, they're free." No one can explain how many disguises there were on the tables. On the left and right side, were pink and purple tents which had vibrant masks hanging together and placed on the table accordingly. From the opposite side of where the kind woman was standing was a small boy with dark blonde hair, maybe at the age of six, that was painting his own masks.  
  
Stan, Craig, and Clyde grabbed a mask from her table. Tying the straps to the back of their head and placing them either on the side of the head or on top, thanked the lady and strolled a bit to examine the vendors. Kenny had his hands in his pockets and looked around for a mask that would fit him. None of the masks really suited him, until he walked to the little boy. The six-year-old child looked up at the blond teen and tilted his head.  
  
"Hi." The kid greeted shyly.  
  
Kenny smiled at him. Looking down on the table, Kenny saw a few masks on the side and one mask the kid held. "You made these?"  
  
The small child nodded.  
  
"Well kid, I say you got yourself a talent."  
  
The blonde boy perked at the compliment. He rubbed his knuckles and looked down as he continued making the mask that has purple and green feathers. Kenny mentally chuckled as the kid reminded him of Butters when he was a kid. How adorable.  
  
Picking one of the complete masks up, Kenny inspected it. It was a red mask that only covers the upper half of the face with holes for the eyes, yellow sequins bordering around it with yellow, green, and purple feathers sprouting on the side and on top. For a six-year-old kid, he really knows how to construct a disguise. It seemed to be professionally done with only one or two scratches on the sides.  
  
"Do you want it?" The blonde kid asked.  
  
"It's okay, dude. I can't take this fine piece of art with me. It belongs to you."  
  
 "I like you. You're nice, so you can have it."  
  
Kenny gave the boy a small grin and thanked him. Digging through his back pocket of his jeans, he pulled out his wallet and gave the nice kid five dollars. "Here's yours, kid. Keep doin' what you're doing."  
  
The small kid looked at the five dollar bill and thanked him.  
  
Putting on the mask and tying the strings, he followed his friends. With Clyde bothering Craig about who knows what, Stan turned to his friend. "Woah, nice mask, dude." Stan complimented. "Thanks. So, what're we gonna do? I saw from a few tents ahead carnival games and carnival rides inside the park." Kenny recommended.  
  
_**CLICK**_  
  
Both Stan and Kenny's eyes saw a white flash and were blinded for a few seconds. "That's a keeper!" Clyde joked while the adults rubbed their eyes. In Clyde's hands was a red polaroid he got for his birthday. On the top of the camera, a photo printed out. Taking out the picture and waiting until the picture appears, he waved it for a bit until the image appeared and kept it in a capsule, all the while Craig stared at his brunette friend holding a half eaten blue cotton candy.  
  
"You are the weirdest parts of a girlfriend." The 6'4 male clarified, handing back the cotton candy.  
  
Clyde stuck out his tongue. Clyde un-scrunched his expression and turned to Kenny. "Dude," Clyde jabbed his thumb to the side and pointed to the blue tent that had a few people surrounding the tent, "I saw a  face painting booth. Let's do it." Clyde grinned eagerly, pulling the tall blonde with him, Kenny not saying anything only agreeing to the idea.  
  
This left Stan and Craig alone together. Again.  
  
Craig rolled his eyes. Somehow he knew that if you feed Clyde with sugar, he'll become too restless and happy. Huffing, he held the camera and looked at Stan. Stan was not that tall, but he was only 6'2 so it was average height for a male, basically Craig's chin.  
  
Craig came here to take snapshots and pass his class, not wait for Clyde and Kenny to get their faces painted. He grabbed Stan's collar. Second best person who has a good eye is Stan, whether Stan like it or not, _**-which he does not and opposed to going with Craig-** _ they decided to have their own ' _date_ ' then. The only thing is that neither will cherish each other's company.  
  
"Craig, let go, man. We gotta follow Ken and Clyde."  
  
"I came here to take pictures. I don't really have time for this."  
  
Stan grunted and followed the counterpart. Stan didn't really agree to come to the Mardi Gras festival since all he wanted was to rest and be a lazy bum. At least they can talk, so this is somewhat okay.  
  
Who's Stan kidding? The both will probably be at each other's neck with a weapon of some kind.  
  
\-------  
\-------

  
When six hours passed, the four regrouped and tried almost everything the festival had to offer. Clyde Donovan was not kidding when he said that the food is actually affordable. Kenny and Clyde both took this as the opportunity to stuff their faces with food and take some home.  
   
The festival had become filled with people, everyone wearing the traditional colors of Mardi Gras while the parade was marching through the streets and confetti cannons burst, balloons floating and music blasting.  
  
Craig and Stan chose to head home along with Clyde since they had classes tomorrow. Luckily for Kenny, he has chosen to have his classes every Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. Staying behind, he partied and even made a few friends. Now he has at least 20+ contacts in his phone. Who knew he could be this lucky?  
  
Tripping over his own feet, he apologized as he bumped into a few people. Considering that maybe drinking four cups of Budlight wasn't the greatest idea when you have people dancing, drinking, and talking all gathered in an area that reached the CVS Pharmacy. Excusing him and his behavior, he threw the cup on the ground having liquor spill onto the grass. Making his way through the crowd he was surprised that the party was almost taking up the entire city. As he tried sobering up, he walked around and checked his phone.  
Rubbing his face, he smiled at the text he received two hours ago.

_8:46 P.M  
_

_**From: KareBear** _  
_**T** **o: Big Bro** _

  
_**Hey, Kenny! How's your college?? I heard from Pops that you've taken up bartending??? That's really cool! Oh sorry, haha, anyways how are you and Stan? Tell him I said hi! Ohohoh, today I got to hang out with Ike, Ruby, and Firkle. They're really nice even though Ruby and Firkle act like they don't care about anything at all. LOL. I hope you had a great Mardi Gras!** _  
  
**_I miss you <3_ **

**_\------------------_ **

_10:15 P.M  
_

 

_**To: Karebear** _

_**From: Big Bro** _

_**I'm great, Karen! Sorry, I haven't stayed in contact for a while, the classes I've been taken is pretty okay but the projects are killing me. I miss you too, baby sista. I also hope you had fun with your friends on Mardi Gras.** _  
  
_**Stay safe, Karebear. <3** _

 

\-------  
  
Without Kenny noticing, he accidentally bumped into the nice old lady that sold the masks earlier. She seemed to have a distressed look on her face as she trembled a bit. Kenny tucked his phone into his front pocket and held the elderly lady just before she was about to have a spastic attack.  
  
"Woah, hey, Mrs., are you okay?" Kenny asked knitting his eyebrows.  
The old woman opened her mouth to say something but she only let out a cough. She seemed like she had been running since she was sweating a bit too.  
  
"I-I can't find him! M-My great grandson. I told him he could've walked around with Scotch b-but they haven't come back in almost an hour. I called my grandson and he's on the way." The grandmother explained.  
  
"Look, I'll try my best to find him, okay? I just need you to stay in one place for now." Kenny assured. He took her to the entrance where he first encountered them and let the elder rest in her booth. "When I find him, I'll bring him back here, but if your grandson arrives and finds him first, call me, okay?" Kenny explained as he gave his number to the old woman. She nodded as she seemed to become less distressed.  
  
"My name is Kenny, by the way, _Mrs-_?"  
  
"S-Swanson. Mrs. Swanson."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll find him and bring him back here, I promise." Kenny consoled giving her a nod.  
  
Swift on his feet, he looked around and asked the people around him. He knew that there's too much street to cover so he asked his new friends if they'd seen a dark blonde kid, about 4'7, wearing a black shirt and blue basketball shorts with a Rottweiler. The kid can't go too far.  
  
Presumably, none of them saw a kid that fitted the description. Either intoxicated or they don't look anywhere else.  
  
**_BUZZZzzzz_**

 

_just now_

_**From: Larry Loooo** _

_**To: Kenneth** _

**_Yeah, I think I saw one. Went to the park, just a block away. It has a small hill and a small playground._ **

 

  
Kenny held onto that. Could be a chance, but that would be reasonable right? Can't find your way, go to a place that has fewer people and stay there. That's what Karen or Ike did if they got lost and they would be right there. He ran avoiding to push any people and reached the block. A brick gate encircled the park as a few street lights gave Kenny a guide. Gasping, he managed to catch his breath and faced the entrance of the park.  
  
Heading into the area, not a single cricket chirped. It was a bit eerie but the park lamps actually made it look pretty nice with the stars looking down. Shit, don't get distracted Ken, find the kid. He patrolled and searched. It was a small park, so he has to be near. Looking behind trees, at the corners of the park, his final hope was the playground.  
  
"Kid? It's me, the guy you sold your mask too?" Kenny shouted. The kid was not on the swing set or under the slide. Where could that kid be? From confusion to fear, he heard growling from behind one of those playhouses. "Kid?"  
  
Kenny reached the small house and knocked on the plastic door. The door opened a bit until he was pushed to the ground forcefully and feared that he could probably die. "Scotch! No! Off, off, now!" A voice ordered coming from inside the house.  
  
Whining, the creature obeyed and hopped off Kenny's chest. Holding his breath from that shock, he panted heavily. He sat up and coughed. "Kid? That you?" Kenny called out into the house. Kenny saw the kid sitting in the corner with the dog laying next to him.  
With the rottweiler calm and laying its head on the kid's lap, Kenny crawled to the kid. Adjusting his sitting position, he slouched and pulled his knees close to his chest.  
  
"So, what're you doin' here?" Kenny questioned. The kid shrugged. "I don't wanna go home. Not because I hate it, I just miss dad. He's always working." The blonde boy explained.  
  
Kenny hummed. "Ah, I understand. My parents were usually like that. But what about your grandma?" Kenny added. The kid pouted. "Kuku's cool but she's also weird. She just watches over me when dad can't." The kid replied, petting Scotch's head.  
  
This kid seems like he's getting neglected by their parents. Sure, Grandma's there but they want actual parent's affection. Kenny knows from experience. Grandpa McCormick would watch Kevin and Kenny when they were still little kids while their parents were working before everything went into shit.  
Kenny needs to give this guy a talk.  
  
"Well kid, we gotta go. Your grandma's been freaking out over you." Crawling out of the playhouse, both blondes and dog headed back to the continuous party that seemed to not end. Kenny called Mrs. Swanson that he found the kid and told that they'll be on their way back.  
  
Nevada really seems to be a party state. At least it's not California.  
Kenny can't even afford the tickets for entry if there was gonna be a Mardi Gras party held in a nice hotel.

  
When they reached the entrance of the festival, there sat Mrs. Swanson. She got up from her chair and tottered to her great grandson. "Where were you, Sammy? I almost had a heart attack!" Mrs. Swanson hugged Sammy.

He muttered an apology while he was being suffocated by a tight hug. She let go and looked at Kenny with a kind grin, with her eyes accompanying her genuine smile.  
  
"Thank you so much, Kenny. I never knew I would meet such a kind boy today." She illustrated as she also engulfed Kenny into an embrace. Kenny returned the hug and smiled.  
  
A blue 2017 Toyota Camry pulled up in front of the entrance. "Hah! He arrives!" Mrs. Swanson sighs. Sammy turned to the car and felt joy overcome his being.  
The driver's car opened and closed,  walking from the other side to them, Sammy ran up to the figure and they scooped the six-year-old in their arms.  
  
Kenny felt his breath come to a halt.  
  
_"Finally, you're here! what took you so long?"_  
  
Kenny felt his heart stop,  
  
_"Dad! I sold one of my masks today! I even got five dollars!"_  
  
_"Oh, really? Great job, Sam. Who did ya sell it to, fella?"_

  
Sam raised his arm and pointed to Kenny. Kenny was frozen. Light blue orbs traveled to Kenny and their face was stunned.  
  
_"Kenny?"_  
  
The frozen blonde gulped and contrived to put on a smile.  
  
"Hey, Butters. Long time no see."

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ///Slow updates


End file.
